1. Technical Field
This disclosure pertains to self-contained portable kits for carrying personal items. The kits are comprised of multiple parts that can contain various items of personal value, sentimental value or necessity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable kits are known in the art for combining various related items to be used in a convenient and transportable manner for a variety of reasons. Such types of known kits include emergency medical kits, bee sting treatment kits, manicure kits, travel game kits, and the like.
There are currently no known portable kits that allow the user of the kit to personalize the contents of the kit in any manner desired. What is needed is a portable kit that provides the convenience and ability to easily carry various personal items of sentimental value that bring comfort to the user of the kit, or other items for a variety of uses that are specific and personal to the user.